<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by icegirl99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431640">You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99'>icegirl99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories Inspired by Songs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't kiss me like this<br/>Unless you mean it like that<br/>'Cause I'll just close my eyes<br/>And I won't know where I'm at<br/>We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories Inspired by Songs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is fluffy cuteness. </p><p>Inspired by You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by Toby Keith</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked up from my phone when I heard him say my name. "Would you like a dance, Andrea?" Papa Emeritus III was standing next to me. </p><p>It certainly wasn't the first time he had asked me and it wouldn't be the last either. We had danced numerous times over the years we had known each other, it had become a little routine for us at clergy members weddings. No one thought anything of it as we kept it completely platonic. We would even share a chaste kiss every now and then but nothing would become of it. We were just good friends who shared a love of dancing with each other.</p><p>Papa's eyes sparkled as he smiled down at me. He wore a black silk tuxedo and he looked exceptionally handsome tonight. His dark hair slicked back and his face paint flawless. He looked much better than I did, dressed in my red suit. </p><p>"Yes, I will dance with you, Alessandro," I replied, smiling back at him. He extended his gloved hand to me and I took it in my own. I let him pull me to my feet and lead me onto the dance floor. </p><p>The song was slow but we preferred it this way. I turned to Papa and took his left hand in my right while we wrapped our arms around each other's waists. </p><p>We began a gentle swaying motion, moving to the music. I looked at Papa and smiled shyly at him. I felt him squeeze my hand lightly. I couldn't help but admire the way he looked tonight, I blushed as I caught myself staring. "Is this okay, Cardi?" He asked me, that sparkle was back in his gaze and I felt my heart flutter. </p><p>I took in a breath. It had never done that before while I was dancing with him. I was filled with a warming sensation as my heart continued to beat wildly in my chest. There was something different about tonight, the way he was holding onto me and the look in his eyes. I felt a strong desire for him, one that I'd never felt before. I was falling in love with my best friend. I wondered if he felt the same. "Yes, Papa," I whispered. </p><p>I stepped closer to him, tentatively dropping my head to his shoulder. I dropped his hand and wrapped that arm around his waist. He slipped his around me as well. This wasn't relatively new, we had slow danced this close before just not recently. </p><p>"Feeling a little lonely?" Papa asked, looking down at me as he led us across the dancefloor. I didn't say anything, I was enjoying feeling his body pressed against mine. "You were sitting at your table alone." </p><p>"I don't have many friends, you know that Alessandro," I muttered. </p><p>Papa took a hand off of my side and brought it to my chin. He gently lifted my head, his gaze was soft and tender and I saw something in it that made me want to cry. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Maybe this will help you."</p><p>Papa smiled sweetly at me and pressed his lips to mine. Immediately I felt an overwhelming sense of calm and warmth crash over me as Papa moved his lips against mine. This wasn't one of his normal kisses. Usually they were quick and platonic, much like one might kiss their parents goodnight. I felt something different from him this time and my suspicions were confirmed when Papa lightly pushed at my lips with his tongue. </p><p>A tingle of nervous pleasure shot up my spine and I almost pulled away but something inside me told me to open my mouth for him. I did just that and his tongue sought out mine. The pleasure spread throughout my body and I closed my eyes, letting my tongue dance around his. </p><p>The world around us faded away and suddenly it was just me and him. The feeling of his tongue in my mouth, kissing me deeply, but tenderly had me floating on air. It was a feeling I never wanted to come down from. His hands gripped my hips lightly and the weight of his body pressed against mine was everything I needed in the moment.</p><p>Papa broke the kiss then, resting his forehead on mine, he smiled at me. My heart pounded away in my chest as I breathed heavily. "Was that what I think it was, Alessandro?" I whispered, eyes searching his for a hint of that love I had felt from him just moments before. His eyes lit up. "Because I think it was, and if it was, please kiss me like that again." I was begging him.</p><p>"Is that what you want it to be?" Papa asked me. "It can be, if you are sure that is what you truly want, Andrea."</p><p>"I want it, Alessandro," I replied. "I want you. Kiss me again." </p><p>Papa smiled and took my face in his hands, his lips crashed into mine and I threw my hands around his neck as our dance ended.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>